Love and Broken Bones
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: Modern AU. Sasha breaks her arm after an incident at the park. Connie's over, and tries to cheer her up. When he signs her cast, Sasha gets more than what she expected, and perhaps breaking her arm wasn't so bad after all. Springles belated birthday one shot


"I can't believe this!" Sasha yelled to Connie as she swung her left arm (and attempted at her right arm) in the air.

Sasha had broken her right arm on the twenty-seventh, the day after her birthday. It was just a simple little accident on the swing. Sasha was on the swings at a local playground with Connie, Jean and Marco. Even though it was time to go, Sasha and Connie were having a blast on the swing, and they wouldn't get off the swing. After a few minutes of failed attempts at getting the duo off the swings, Jean yelled 'Hamburgers!' That caught the two's attention, and both jumped off the swing. Connie landed on his feet, perfectly fine, but Sasha landed at an awkward angle, and hit her right arm hard. Thus, she ended up with a fat purple cast and blue sling by the end of the day.

The two teens were home alone in Sasha's room, sitting on her bed. "That stupid horse face!" she exclaimed angrily. Connie, not knowing what he should say to the angry brunette, continued to intently listen to the girl's ravings.

"How long do you have to have that thing on?" He asked, hoping he would not further anger the brunette.

"Oh you wouldn't believe what the doctors said," she replied angrily. "Your cast comes off just in time for school," Sasha said, mocking the doctor's irritating tone. "Basically, I'm stuck in this cast and sling for the rest of the summer, then when school starts I have some kind of brace thingy." Connie nodded.

"I'm sorry about that Sash, I mean that really blows," he said, looking over at Sasha sincerely. Sasha then realized how much anger she had thrown at the shaved one, he almost never looked that sincere towards her about anything. Guilt flooded the brunette's chest.

"Oh Connie," she said, scootching over towards the boy. "You shouldn't feel sorry, I'll be alright, besides, it's Jean's fault anyway. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Connie gave her a weak smile. He didn't like seeing his best friend angry like that, and was glad he made her calm down.

"It's okay Sasha, I know you're angry."

"It's just that it happened right after my birthday too," she whined. "Like some kind of wretched belated birthday present. Speaking of birthday, I'm hungry." Sasha jumped off of her bed. "Connie, come with me to get some left over birthday cake." The shaved one nodded, following the brunette downstairs.

Sasha opened the fridge with her good hand and attempted to grab the cake box. But the box was too large to carry with one hand.

"I hate this stupid cast!" Sasha exclaimed. Connie in the meantime grabbed the cake box with both of his hands.

"I think I should cut the cake, you know with your arm and all..." Connie said. Sasha nodded reluctantly, and grabbed forks and plates for the two of them. Connie delved the knife into the rich chocolate cake. He sliced a decent sized slice for himself, and a giant piece for his companion. Knowing Sasha, he knew that would be the just right amount for her. Connie placed the two slices of cake onto their own plates, and the duo carefully carried the cake upstairs into Sasha's room. The two both sat back on Sasha's bed, and put their plates in their lap. Connie began to eat his cake, when he noticed Sasha was not eating. As far as the boy, or anyone else who knew Sasha, this was catastrophic, Sasha not eating was pretty much like a zombie apocalypse, something to be fearful about.

"Why aren't you eating Sasha?!" Connie asked. She turned toward the shaved one, fork still in her hand.

"It's just that," she started. "I'm not used to eating with my left hand. I mean, I can eat finger foods with my non-dominant hand, but it's kind of hard to eat with my left hand." Her voice sounded slightly faltered, and had a dark sullen look on her face. Connie scooted himself closer to the brunette, and began patting her on the back.

"Don't act like that," he said encouragingly. Sasha looked up at her pal. "The Sasha Braus I know would always figure out a way to eat, right hand or not." The brown eyed girl gave her best friend a meek smile, she was happy he was trying to cheer her up. Seeing this as a chance, she moved the cake off her lap, stood up, and put her functioning hand on his Connie's right shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"You're right. I have an idea. Connie, will you feed me?" Sasha blurted.

"What?!" he spat. Connie sputtered something else that clearly wasn't English, his face was turning slightly pink. Sasha, seeing her friend's reaction, made her feel awkward, and made her flush.

"I'm sorry!" Sasha exclaimed, her face flushing even more. "I said something weird, just ignore that," She dove into her sling, and succeeded in hiding the lower part of her face, only her chocolate brown eyes were visible. "I just thought of that since I can't eat that well," she mumbled innocently into her sling. Connie's face was quite flustered. He closed his eyes and scratched at his stubbly head.

"Fine, but under one condition: let me sign your cast first." Sasha stared at the boy for a moment and laughed.

"Sure Connie, how could I have forgotten? I haven't let anyone sign it yet because I wanted you to be the first to sign it!" She sported her toothy grin. Giddiness filled Connie's chest.

"Really?" he asked, seeming to be mesmerized.

"Yeah, now let me go find a sharpie," Sasha said. She got up and shuffled through her desk drawers to find the permanent marker. She pulled out a metallic silver one, and passed it to Connie. He took it with his hand, uncapped the marker. Sasha in the meantime loosened the straps on her sling, slid it through her head and pulled it off of her arm.

Butterflies were fluttering in Connie's stomach. He knew this was his chance, and he was gonna take it. He was going to tell her, in this sort of way. He took a deep breath. _You can do this Springer, _he thought.

"Connie, what's the hold up? Just sign it!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry," Connie replied. He slowly lifted up the pen toward Sasha's arm. He let the pen touch the hard plaster surface, the pen forming the silver metallic letters on the dark purple cast. He heard every little squeak the pen made on the cast. His heart thumped, and the letters were turning squiggly from his nervous shaking hand. He stopped himself, and continued to form the letters on her cast. _This is it_, he thought. _I'll finally know now._ He capped the pen and handed it to Sasha.

"What took you so long," Sasha asked as she turned her arm around to look at the message. "Didn't you just write your na-" She froze in mid-sentence. She stared down at the wording, etched into her cast._ Will u date me? _Those four words were now engraved into her cast. Confusion and disbelief flooded her heart and mind.

"Connie, did you?" Connie's face was now completely red like a tomato.

"Yeah," he muttered in embarrassment. "Who else would've written that on your cast?" Sasha stared at the lettering on her cast.

"Since when did you..." she started, still quite in shock.

"Sasha Braus, I have loved you ever since the day I met you, back when you moved here when we were still in kindergarten. I have never loved anyone else before then, or anyone else after. I've loved you for almost ten years." Sasha's eyes widened. She didn't know he felt that way about her for so long!

"If you've felt that way for so long, why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked. The bald one scratched at his head again, a habit he had acquired whenever he was nervous.

"Well, you know me. I'm a little stupid. I didn't quite realize that I liked you until about seventh grade. And my mom told me I couldn't date until I turned fifteen anyway," he answered. Sasha was still quite in shock.

"You turned fifteen two months ago! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked.

"I tried Sasha. I wanted to be creative. I always wrote it in food lettering, but you, well, kind of ate the message before noticing or reading it. So I decided I would write it on your cast, something you couldn't just devour away my feelings. I'm sorry I made things awkward. It's okay that you don't return feelings for me, I hope we can still be friends." He sighed. "I'll be going home now." Connie got up feeling his rejection, and turned away from Sasha and started to head out the door. Sasha froze. _Pull yourself together Sasha! What are you doing?! Are you just gonna let him leave, without telling him your feelings?!_ Before Connie could open the door, Sasha reacted, and slammed the back of his head with the back of her cast.

"Ow!" Connie yelped. "What was that for?!"

"Connie, you idiot! I never rejected you! Plus your suppose to feed me my cake!" Sasha yelled. Connie froze. Clipped breaths came out of Sasha's mouth.

"You mean?" Connie asked, his eyes lighting up a bit.

"Connie Springer, you are the only guy in the world I would date." Connie's eyes widened, and his face grew red again.

"You mean, you mean, your not rejecting me?" He asked. Sasha chuckled.

"Yeah Connie, I'm not rejecting you. Why would I reject the guy I've been crushing on for practically ten years? The guy who always stayed with me, and gave me food! The guy I could always laugh with, be myself with." Connie squinted his eyes shut and jumped up in the air.

"YESSSS!" he screamed. "YES! THANK YOU!" He dove towards her and gave her a bear hug. A tighter, closer one than always. Sasha wrapped both her left arm and casted arm around his torso.

"Now Connie," she said. "Feed me." The duo parted, and sat back on the bed. Sasha left her sling off. She didn't care that she had to have it on, she wanted Connie's message visible at the moment. Connie held a huge piece of the cake on the fork.

"Open wide, Miss Braus," he said, mocking a dentist. Sasha obediently opened her mouth, allowing the rich, moist chocolate cake down her throat.

"Yum," she said. Connie continued to feed his new girlfriend the cake, until only tiny crumbs were left.

"Thanks Connie," Sasha said. The two spent their first hour of dating talking and laughing, about how happy they were, until Connie's mom texted him, practically yelling at him to come home.

"You know you should be glad you broke your arm Because now you have the coolest boyfriend in the world." Connie teased, standing by the door getting ready to leave. Sasha laughed.

"I still wish my arm wasn't broken," she replied. "But yeah, if it wasn't for Jean, you and I might not be dating."

"We'll have to thank Jean later," he said. "See you soon, my love!" Connie exclaimed. Sasha's face flushed once again. "Bye Connie!" she exclaimed, watching her boyfriend hop on his bike to go home. She shut the door, and stared at the message drawn in her arm.

_Maybe Connie was right, _she thought. _Maybe breaking my arm wasn't so bad after all._

**So I was out camping on Sasha's birthday, so I couldn't write a birthday fic for her. I didn't even have any ideas. But then, the night of Sasha's birthday, I had a really weird dream. Sasha broke her arm, and the person who wrote_ will u date me?_ was LEVI! Idk if LeviXSasha is a ship, but I certainly don't ship it! So I changed Levi to Connie. xD I think I had a dream of Sasha breaking her arm because in one of my upcoming fics I'm writing, Annie has a broken arm.**

**So this is one of the few oneshots I have written that isn't depressing, I'm actually pretty happy this turned out well. I'll try to write more Springles oneshots. And I'll try to update my Springles chapter fic too!**

**Until next time! And please review!**


End file.
